1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heating apparatus, and especially relates to a heating apparatus for heating electronic components on a printed circuit board in low temperature environment.
2. Description of Prior Art
An electronic apparatus includes at least one printed circuit board. Many electronic components with different specifications are mounted on the printed circuit board. The electronic components are connected to each other with copper foil metal lines on the printed circuit board to form an electronic apparatus with specific functions.
The electronic apparatuses will be sold to different areas or countries after the electronic apparatuses are manufactured. The working temperatures for the electronic components mounted on the printed circuit board are usually between 0° C. to 50° C., but environment temperatures in some areas or countries in winter are between −20° C. to −30° C. Therefore, the electronic apparatuses can't be used because many of the electronic components mounted on the printed circuit board are too cold to be started up.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problems, the printed circuit board or the electronic components mounted on the printed circuit board will be covered with a heating sheet. The heating sheet will be started up first when the electronic apparatus is powered on. The printed circuit board or the electronic components mounted on the printed circuit board will be heated with the heat vortex generated from the heating sheet, so that the temperature is proper for the electronic components to be started up. After that, the heating sheet will be stopped heating, and the electronic components will be started up, so that the electronic apparatus can be properly started up.
Although the electronic components mounted on the printed circuit board will be heated with the heat vortex mentioned above, the heating rate is slow so that some electronic components are not heated completely. Then, the electronic device will not be started up successfully or will be started up slowly.